Now Is Forever
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Kale/Trista limey songfic. I love this song!


Now Is Forever

**Now Is Forever**

** **

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, nor this awesome song, "Now is Forever" by Eiffel 65!I was going to write this story without the song and name it "This Moment in Time" but I just love this song.If you haven't heard this song, I suggest you buy the Eiffel 65 CD (Europop Album) this song is so beautiful! This will contain some limey details so be on your guard!It's a Kale/Trista story.

_The past is all that's gone_

_The future is yet to come_

_This moment is all our own_

_We should live this way_

_Just building up our days_

_Now and forever_

_ _

Kale would never forget the first time he set eyes on Sailor Pluto.That time of the Heart Snatchers and the Mugen School fell apart.She was knocked out and so where the other three girls.So he and the others went to rescue them.It was so hard to pull his self away from her.

When he saw her again at the gate of space-time, he never thought anyone could be so beautiful.He would do anything for her.All she had to do was ask.

_The past is all that's gone_

_The future is yet to come._

_This moment is all our own._

_We should live this way_

_Just building up our day_

_Now and forever_

_ _

Kale didn't want to remember anything about his awful past.The darkness inside of him was gone.The warlord of corruption is dead. The jackal is dead and all that's left is an obedient angel warlord.

Pluto felt the very same way toward Kale.If she could, she would stop time whenever she was around him, just to make the moment longer. It didn't matter what the punishment was.She wished her power could hold out forever.

Pluto decided to go to through the gate that led to a world of mystery. She was guarding the gate for so long and she has always wondered what the other worlds were like and what other times she'd go to. It was completely vacant except for vegetation and some wildlife.The season felt like summer.Everything was warm.Taking a breath, she reached her arms out to the side.

The season started to change.She felt snow fall down onto her black and green hair and onto her nose.How was the weather able to change so fast?She got her answer when she heard some wolves howling.She turned around and saw Kale in his armor walking up holding his helmet by his hip.

"Kale," she breathed, "How did you find me?"

"You left the gate open," he joked.

"Come closer," she said.

He walked to her, "what is it, Pluto?Are you all right? Anything I can do--"

"Oh, shut up," she muttered as took him by the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers.Pluto brushed her lips over his then opened her mouth slightly as she kissed him. 

Kale dropped his helmet onto the ground and wrapped his arms around her.The kiss grew very passionate and Pluto's hair waved in the wind around Kale.He picked her up in his arms and started to walk away.Pluto leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

_We should think about_

_What we've got right now_

_'Cause the good things are made up of time_

_Smile to your problems_

_Leave the past behind_

_Never forget this_

_Find the truth in your soul_

_Keeping you alive_

_Going on from minute to minute_

_Don't shade the future_

_With all that's behind_

_Live for today_

_ _

"Kale, where are we going?" she asked.

"I saw a cabin here," he replied.

"A cabin?" she mumbled, "but there's no civility here.We're the only 2 people on this planet."

"We are?That's pretty amazing."He stopped at the small cabin. "I don't know how it's here, but it is."

"I don't believe it."She said."You didn't bring Dais with you, now did you?"

"It's real, Sailor Pluto," Kale said."Listen, if you don't want to go in we can wait until we return back to the gate.I understand if the cabin being here on a planet with no civility unnerves you."

"That's alright, Kale," she sighed, "I want to be with you now.Maybe there used to be life here before.You just mean so much to me.I don't want to pass up on this opportunity."

"Sailor Pluto," he breathed.

"Kale…"

Kale walked in carrying his sailor scout.The place was small but kind of cozy.Kale remembered seeing a cave around here but he defiantly thought this cabin was the perfect spot to be with Sailor Pluto.Kale was not the jackal anymore.But he still felt cold.Sometimes the cold would be unbearable.

Sailor Pluto took her tiara off and her gloves, boots and the skirt disappeared, remaining was her white body suit.Kale closed his eyes and his armor changed to his sub armor.Slowly his black leathery wings sprang from his back.Pluto ran her hand over them.Then Kale's sub armor began to vanish from the chest down.Sailor Pluto placed her palm on his chest and kissed him.Their clothes vanished and they were both naked.Sailor Pluto became her human form, Trista.Her hair fell out of the bun and fell around her body, being the only thing that covered her.

_The past is all that's gone_

_The future is yet to come_

_This moment is all our own._

_We should live this way._

_Just building up our day._

_Now and forever._

_The past is all that's gone_

_The future is yet to come._

_This moment is all our own._

_We should live this way_

_Just building up our day._

_Now and forever_

_ _

Trista backed up and sat on the bed, holding onto Kale's hand.He paused before kissing her and sighed.

"Kale, what is it?" she asked in concern.

"I'm, worried," he mumbled."I've never felt this way before. I've never made love before.I was a very evil man, Trista.I was the warlord of corruption.I didn't' care what I did."

"That was a long time ago, Kale," she said, "it's in the past and the past is all that's gone."

"You don't happen to have the power to turn back time, do you?" he inquired, "if you can, could you make it so I didn't become so corruptive?"

"Kale, if you weren't the warlord of corruption," she told him, "we wouldn't have met.Understand?"

He nodded, "I've been so cold," he confessed, "so angry and careless.I look at you now and I'm afraid that if we made love now then you might not love me anymore or something would happen to you.I never had been warm."

"You are warm," she said."And sweet."

"No, that's what I meant," he frowned, "I never _felt_ warm.I've been in the cold darkness for so long that I carry the coldness and the darkness around me wherever I go.I'm always cold.Sometimes just a little but other times the cold gets to be just too much, even for me."

"Then come here under the covers," she smiled, pushing the covers back and laying down.She pulled him down with her and he lay down next to her."It's okay, Kale.I want this.We'll be closer.You're not a demon or a monster like Tulpa made you out to be.You are a man, a very kind, and sweet, and obedient loving man.I love you so much."

Kale breathed in deeply as a tear formed in his left eye.It fell down slowly and sparkled at the point of his scar, like a star."I am?"

"Of course you are!" she laughed as she pulled his face down to hers. Their lips brushed slightly. Soft at first, then intense and fast as the kiss grew deeper.Moans and sighs filled the room.Trista's long hair was spread all around and Kale kept his fingers in it.Trista ran her fingers up and down Kale's back.They rubbed their faces together and looked into each other's eyes.

_Don't shade your future_

_With what you don't have_

_Keep your mind on what's here today._

_Now and forever._

_Build the future now._

_Keep this in mind._

_Though you will take your time,_

_To get what you need _

_But you'll do it step after step_

_Yet to come is all that's done_

_Learn to live this moment_

_Live for today_

_ _

The coldness finally left Kale and all he could feel was immense, sensual warmth.Sweat fell from his brow and he began wheezing like he was having heat exhaustion, but it felt wonderful.He was making love to Trista for the first time and he didn't want to stop.She didn't want him to.He was afraid if he did he would feel cold again.He wanted to stay warm so held Trista close as he made love to her, being as gentle and passionate as possible.Trista held her chin over Kale's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Trista," he panted, "could you stop time so this moment could last forever?"

"Oh Kale," she moaned, wiping sweat from his face, "there had been times I've been around you that were so magical, I even tried doing so.My power to stop time only lasts for a few moments.I also wish I could turn back time so we can do this all over again.And you know what?I wouldn't change a thing."

"I love you," he murmured and kissed her face and neck.

"I love you to, Kale," she held his head close and pulled it down to her chest."How do you feel now?"

"I feel…warm."He replied, "It's wonderful."They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.Kale never had to worry about the cold again.

_The past is all that's gone_

_The future is yet to come._

_This moment is all our own_

_We should live this way._

_Just building up our day._

_Now and forever._

_The past is all that's gone._

_The future us yet to come_

_This moment is all our own._

_We should live this way._

_Just building up our day._

_Now and forever_

_ _

_ _

**The End**


End file.
